vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
New Character
There are 9 character types in Viking Clan each with a male and female version making 18 in all. When you first set out in Viking Clan you are given a choice of just basic 3 types. Level 1 Character Types. These are available to anyone at the start of the game. Each one has an advantage over the others. These characters can be purchased at a cost of 20 Fps (Favor Points). Even switching to the opposite sex in your class incurs this charge even though no stats are changed. The only difference between male and female is that different armaments are given but these are so low level there is no material difference. Changing character class results in a lower regeneration time of it's favoured stat. Unfortunately the advantage of the previous class is lost in the process. The three initial character types are: Explorer The main attribute of the explorer is the ability to regenerate energy more quickly than the other 2 classes. This is useful when it comes to doing adventures. Merchant The Merchant class is for someone interested in accumulating cash quickly. An established character can collect cash in 48 minute intervals instead of an hour. This is 20% faster than usual and over a 24 hour period would result in 6 extra payouts. Warrior Warriors are able to regenerate health at a faster rate than the other two classes. There may be some advantage to this in the earlier stages of the game however once your level is in the upper hundreds a health regen can be bought for an insignificant amount of coin. With health there is also the added factor that quicker regen means you will leave the relative safety of hospital sooner than you would opening you up to attack once more. Level 100 Character Types. These 3 classes cost 100 FPs to change to. You do get 3 impressive items included in the price. 1 Defensive weapon, 1 offensive and a warrior. These are not top of the line items so you could probably buy similar in a sale. The main selling point for these new character types is that 2 of their stats are improved instead of just 1. As with the basic characters, if an attribute is no longer being enhanced it reverts back to what it should have been. It is worth noting that only these advanced character types can reduce stamina regen times and for the other stats the affect they do so to a greater degree. For instance cash regen times for the basics is around 20% less but for the advanced character types this changes to 30% less so if you have the favor points to spare changing to an advanced type could make sense in the long run. The advanced character classes are: Pathfinder The Pathfinder has enhanced energy and stamina regeneration times which would be an advantage to most. Blessed Thane The Blessed Thane has a shorter regen. time for stamina and cash collection. Skald The Skald advantages lie in faster energy regen. and shorter cash income cycles. Level 1,850 Character Types. Demigod The Demigod advantages lie in faster energy regen. and shorter cash income cycles. Songweaver The Songweaver advantages lie in faster energy regen. and shorter cash income cycles. Cloudwalker The Cloudwalker advantages lie in faster energy regen. and shorter cash income cycles. Category:Content